


How to solve a Mystery (Spot?)

by GoswaldTheGargoyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoswaldTheGargoyle/pseuds/GoswaldTheGargoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three main questions:<br/>1. Who am i?<br/>2. How the hell did i get here? Here being some random motel...<br/>3. Why did i wake up clutching a DVD called ‘casa erotica’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to solve a Mystery (Spot?)

Three main questions:  
1\. Who am i?  
2\. How the hell did i get here? Here being some random motel...  
3\. Why did i wake up clutching a DVD called ‘casa erotica’?

On my person at the moment:  
-The key card for the room (number 6)  
-$102.49  
-NO WALLET OR PHONE!!!! This is extremely unhelpful!  
-An unidentified ring of keys  
-A wadded up tissue (ew)

My head seems fine (doesn’t hurt) and doesn’t seem to have any visible injuries  
I have a tattoo near my collarbone of a star surrounded by flames - unsure what this means

I called the front desk on the room phone and the room seems to be booked under the name ‘John Doe’ (it seems just for me, nobody else) with payment in cash which will last another two nights. (at least that means i have time to figure out what to do next?)  
I’m unsure if watching a porno DVD will yield any new information right now, but it’s worth a shot?  
I don’t recognise any of the names on the DVD box, though that’s probably to be expected given the amnesia thing.  
OK… this is not a usual porn video (i think) - perhaps it’s a video will of some sort?  
The male lead (who is apparently dead) is telling ‘Sam’ and ‘dean’ how to defeat or cage a guy called ‘Lucifer’.  
He also mentions a ‘Michael’? And a ‘god squad’?  
Something to do with rings and keys from horsemen? Weird…

Yes, random dead bloke, i am wondering what the hell’s going on… (also, did not need to see all of that! It’s weird AF!)

Hypotheses so far:  
-I could be ‘Sam’ or ‘dean’? (fairly likely perhaps?)  
-I could, in fact, be named John Doe (unlikely)  
-If this DVD has a specific message for two people, i doubt that it’s widely circulated, so perhaps that may help with locating the original owner/s and/or producers of said DVD?  
-I hope the DVD has some clue to who i am, cause otherwise i’m somewhat screwed/ have to go down to a police station or something to ask for help?

Next:  
-I need to find somewhere with internet & computers (library perhaps?) to find out more info about the DVD or similar and possibly who i am   
-Regardless of finding out who i am, i also need to earn money to eat and continue paying for the motel and all that jazz, so the internet will help with that too? (though can also check local vacancies)  
-Can also ask around town to attempt to find out my identity?  
-Look at local news stuff for weird things (that feels usual and i don’t know why)?  
-Could try to identify my tattoo?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Please comment/kudos as you feel is appropriate :-)


End file.
